Fur and the Silver Screen
Fur and the Silver Screen is an AU story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this Zootopia AU, Judy is a very beautiful aspiring actress who comes from her hometown of Bunnyburrow in order to be part of Zootopia's immense movie industry. When she arrives, she meets popular heartthrob actor Nick Wilde, son of film industry legends Robin and Marian Wilde, and gets a new role in Nick's upcoming movie, Galaxy Fox, a space epic. However, they must run afoul of corrupt studio executive Dawn Bellwether, who is doing something to predators in order to cover for her stealing from the studio. Along the way, they fall deeply and madly in love. This was kind of inspired by Cats Don't Dance. Story Today was a big day for the beautiful female bunny named Judy Hopps. At age twenty-four, she was leaving her hometown of Bunnyburrow for the great city of Zootopia. She had a dream: to become a famous actress. Ever since her childhood days, she had wanted this. She had done numerous school plays as a child. Before getting on the train for Zootopia, her parents, Stu and Bonnie, and all 275 brothers and sisters, had come to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Judy, be safe," Bonnie said. Judy smiled. "Bye. I love you both," she said, hugging both of them tightly. Stu smiled at his firstborn child. "Bye, honey. See you up on the big screen soon," he said with a playful laugh. At that moment, all of Judy's siblings rushed up and hugged her too. "Bye, Judy! Can't wait to see you in a movie!" said the one named Skippy. Judy hugged them all. "Goodbye. I'll miss you," she said. Finally, it was time to go. Judy boarded the train, and it took off toward Zootopia. Judy put in the headphones of her iPawd and cranked up Gazelle's famous song Try Everything to pass the time. As she listened, she reviewed what she had to do. This evening, she had a meeting with her new agent, a cat named Duchess O'Malley, the wife of singer Thomas O'Malley. Time passed. Then, it came into view. The city of Zootopia. She looked out the windows as they went through the different sections: Sahara Square, Tundratown, Rainforest District, and, finally, Savanna Central, the downtown area. Judy was amazed. "Wow..." she said quietly as she took in the sights. As she exited the train station, she saw a large electronic billboard featuring Gazelle. "I'm Gazelle, welcome to Zootopia," it said. As much as Judy wanted to look around more, she had to get down to business. She went to the storage place to retrieve some stuff of hers that she had placed there in anticipation of the move. She then went to her tiny apartment to settle in and begin getting ready for tonight. With any hope, she would land her first role. Later on, she went to the Spots and Stripes restaurant to meet Duchess. The white cat greeted her warmly. "Welcome to Zootopia, Judy," she said. Judy smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. O'Malley," she said. Duchess got down to business. "Well, you will be happy to know that I might have managed to get you something," she said. Judy looked at her. "What is it?" she asked. Duchess smiled at her. "It's the heroine role in a new sci-fi space epic by Steven Spielbear in conjuction with the biggest movie studio in Zootopia, Clawman Pictures. It is called Galaxy Fox, and it stars Nick Wilde," she said. Judy looked up. Nick Wilde, a very handsome male fox, was the biggest, highest-paid young adult actor in all of Zootopia. He was twenty-eight years old, and had gotten his start twenty years early, as an eight-year old kit. He was the son of the two biggest actors to ever come out of Zootopia, the fox couple Robin and Marian Wilde. The two of them were legends, having both been in dozens of movies. However, it was Nick that Judy liked most. She had a bit of a celebrity crush on him. "I like the sound of that. Can you get me the audition?" Judy asked. Duchess nodded. "Yes, but, just remember, this is a hugely sought-after role. Essentially, it's the part of a tribal princess of sorts that aides the hero and falls in love with him. There is a lot of action involved as well," she said. Judy nodded. "I'm ready," she said. Duchess could see it in her eyes. "Very well, then, I will make a call tonight to the studio and tell them about you. Meet up with me at the studio at 2:00 in the afternoon. Make sure to bring your headshots and other things," she said. Judy smiled. "Will do," she said. Duchess gave Judy directions to the studio. After that dinner, Judy went home to get a good night's sleep. She called her parents to let them know about what was going to happen. They were thrilled, but warned her not to get her hopes up. Finally, the morning sun dawned. Judy excitedly showered, got dressed and ate her breakfast. When it was time, she gathered her things and headed for Clawman Pictures. After going through security, during which the guard scoffed at her when she said she was there for auditions, she went in. She understood. Bunnies were subject to various stereotypes, mostly that they were dumb mammals who farmed carrots and multiplied non-stop. She shook her head as she approached Duchess. However, she was stopped by a female poodle actress, Georgette Foxworthy. She had auditioned, but had been turned down for not being the sort of actress that was being sought. She was already irritated and decided to shove the old bunny stereotype in Judy's face. "Are you here to audition? Well, just go back to the carrot farm and let those of us who actually have a shot at getting the role do so, you dumb bunny," she said. Georgette walked off snickering to herself. Judy looked down sadly. "I am not a dumb bunny," she said once Georgette had vanished from sight getting to. Duchess came to her. "Come on then, let's prove her wrong," she said. Duchess took her to the line. Judy calmly waited, trying to forget Georgette's words, until it was her turn. Finally she was called into the room. In there, with Steven Spielbear, wearing a green shirt, brown-tan slacks and a dark blue with red stripes tie, was Nick Wilde himself. He was even more handsome than she had seen from his movies and his official pictures. She was absolutely smitten with him. "Hello there," Nick said to the bunny. Nick was smitten with Judy too. He pointed to an empty seat near him. "Are you ready?" he asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, Mr. Wilde, I am ready," he said. She was handed a script to read from. She sighed. She was ready. Putting Georgette's unkind words out of her mind, she got ready. Nick began to read dialogue from the script. Judy sighed and began reading for the character she was auditioning for. She did a splendid job. Everyone was pleased. "Very good, Miss Hopps. You did well. We will discuss this, and get back to you," a panda official of the studio said. Judy was more than happy when she and Duchess left. Days went by. Then, one day, Judy's phone went off. It was one of the casting agents. Judy couldn't wait to hear what they had to say. "Hello, Miss Hopps," the agent, a female puma, said over the phone. Judy began to speak. "Yes?" she asked. The puma's voice took on a happy tone. She was eager to tell the young actress. "Congratulations, Miss Hopps. You have the part!" she said. be finished soon Category:Zootopia AU Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories about the movie industry Category:Fur and the Silver Screen AU series